


Start Something

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: DC ABO Series [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas, Dick has long since realized, are very easy to urge in the right direction once you get the hang of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend st00pz as a sort of "holy crap I'm sorry edits on the long story are taking so long, please forgive me" present. (But also because I adore st00pz to pieces!)
> 
> This is set about two years before the Jason/Tim stuff in the same universe.

Technically, Dick hasn't manipulated _anyone_.

He's simply bribed a lot of other people so that he can have some alone time with Bruce. Enough alone time that Bruce will inevitably see things his way and forget about going out to pretend to be the unattached bachelor alpha that he so _isn't_ at a fundraiser that he'd scheduled months before they had started dating.

By the time Bruce comes upstairs from working out in the gym in the cave, the manor is quiet and still, lacking the presence of every single person (and pet) that normally suffuses the house with loud life. Dick has bartered and begged his way into this emptiness though and he smiles winningly at Bruce when the other man walks into the master bedroom still dressed in a sweat-soaked cotton undershirt and a pair of loose basketball shorts.

"You're –" Bruce pauses just inside the door, peering at Dick with a squinted look on his face that would be absolutely unattractive on just about anyone else. On Bruce though, the expression is… cute. Yes, just a little bit though, because there are definitely far more accurate adjectives that apply to Bruce on a regular basis. "I thought the house was empty."

Dick allows himself a small smile at Bruce's expense and shifts across the wide expanse of the master bedroom's obscenely large bed.

"It _is_ empty," Dick says, with his eyes never moving from Bruce's big body as his alpha finally steps inside the master bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Without looking, Dick feels his fingers fist in the comforter covering the rest of the bed. "Everyone's away for the rest of the day. So it's just you and me, Bruce."

Bruce's brow furrows for a moment before the skin there smooths out.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Bruce asks with wonder in his voice.

Dick shrugs, feeling his face warm with a blush that Bruce probably sees despite the dim lighting in the room, and then says, "Alfred and Leslie had a date for some opera that's been going on downtown and Tim's decided to host a movie marathon at his place for Damian and Cass."

When Bruce's mouth falls open that Dick definitely knows the answer to, Dick holds up his hand to hold off on it. "And I'm paying Barbara a hundred bucks for her and Alysia to watch Titus because Jason mysteriously left the city right before I was set to call him."

Even if Barbara and Alysia might never volunteer for dog-watching duties ever again, it's the best hundred bucks that Dick ever spent. For the first time in the months since Dick's twenty-second birthday where he'd given up on subtlety and just _pounced_ on Bruce, they're alone in the house.

Actually alone.

No kids.

No pets.

Just a few hours alone with Bruce before the chaos of patrol whisks him away.

Dick can't stop smiling. He knows he must look like a goofy fool, but he's just so happy to have Bruce almost where he wants him that he can't help himself. He shifts, almost wriggling across the bed, and then directs an expectant look at his alpha.

Bruce doesn't take the hint. Chances are, that he doesn't even realize that Dick is hinting _anything_ in his direction.

"Well?" Dick says, sitting up on the bed instead of lounging like he wants to.

"Excuse me?" Bruce says, a bemused sort of half-smile on his face.

Honestly, if Bruce wasn't so attractive –

Dick shakes his head. No. That's a lie. He adores Bruce both in spite and because of the alpha's particular brand of cluelessness. Here's a man that can identify an arsonist by just a few scraps of fabric and the type of accelerant that he uses and yet he can never figure out when Dick is flirting with him or trying to seduce him.

"We have the entire house to ourselves, Bruce," Dick says as he flicks his gaze down at Bruce's groin and then makes a production out of licking his lips. "Do you know what that means? No emergencies to take care of. No fights to break up. It means no interruptions."

Bruce blinks. Then he smiles.

"Am I at least allowed to take a shower first?" Bruce asks. "After all, I _did_ just finish working out. I'm disgustingly sweaty right now."

Dick pauses and pretends to think about it.

"Only if I can help," he says, grinning at the other man. "After all, I _like_ the way you smell."

While Dick does like Bruce almost all of the time, there's a certain primal part of his mind that can't get enough of how Bruce's alpha pheromones make him feel. Just being around Bruce like this, sweaty with his pores practically pumping the alpha scent into the air, makes Dick's mouth water.

Dick scrambles off of the bed and moves to stand in front of Bruce. Toe to toe, Dick is just short enough that he has to rock up onto the balls of his feet or pull Bruce down if he wants to kiss him. But for a moment like this where Dick simply presses close, rubbing the side of his face against scarred skin that he knows almost better than his own, he's just right.

"You're going to get sweaty too," Bruce points out as his hands move to rest on Dick's hips, just above the waistband of his sweatpants. It's a light touch, a teasing one, until suddenly it's not.

Bruce _pulls_ –

Dick murmurs something that probably sounds incredibly shaky as that touch presses his cock into the warmly muscled length of Bruce's thigh. He sways against Bruce's body, feeling his body react to the closeness, the intimacy of Bruce's embrace as those heavy hands urge him to _move_.

"Oh, Bruce," Dick murmurs, fingers curling around the strap of Bruce's shirt and tugging at it in time to the little thrusts of his hips that Bruce wants him to make. Pleasure curls hot and languid in the pit of Dick's stomach and he knows, just _knows_ , that if Bruce would just _ask_ , Dick would be on his knees in a heartbeat.

Dick's nostrils flare as he breathes in the heady thickness of Bruce's scent with all of those pheromones and just as he opens his mouth (to beg or demand more) --

Bruce pulls back.

It's the last thing that Dick expects Bruce to do and so he blinks up at Bruce with wide eyes.

"Hey!"

Bruce leans down and kisses Dick, square on the mouth with the slick slide of their tongues together and one hand planted firmly against the base of Dick's spine making Dick _squirm_. As far as distractions go, it's a good one.

What comes next though, is even better.

"Let's go before I forget all of my reasons for not taking you right here," Bruce says, his voice a raspy growl that gets Dick even hotter under the proverbial collar. When he moves towards the bathroom and the massive shower just waiting to be used, he pulls Dick after him.

Dick has to resist the urge to preen.

Sure, he's going to owe everyone a fair amount in terms of favors for the next week or so, but the result makes all of that worth it.

So worth it.


End file.
